1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a controller of the power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones have become more and more important to human lives nowadays. However, most of their power converters, usually called chargers, are not removed from wall outlet by users after the charging is done. According to the statistics, up to two-thirds of the electricity consumed by a mobile device is lost under no-load condition. This could increase unnecessary greenhouse emissions and fossil fuel consumption.
Recently, the world's top-five mobile phone manufacturers have voluntarily signed a Charger Star Rating System Agreement. Chargers will be labeled starting at zero star rating for standby power consumption greater than 0.5 W and ending at five stars rating for standby power consumption lower than 0.03 W (30 mW) under no load condition.